Analysts working in information security, fraud investigations and related fields face several significant challenges in their efforts to collect, process and analyze data in order to produce timely, accurate and meaningful intelligence. Significant issues include an organization's capability to aggregate and correlate volumes of data in order to produce situational awareness and support data driven decision making.
Other drawbacks may also be present.